Your Home
by xXKengoLoveXx
Summary: A new Penguinshipping story. Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

**Your Home- Chapter 1**

**By xXKengoLoveXx**

**Pokemon Penguinshipping fanfic**

**This is my first ever fanfic! Agh so exciting! Hope Everybody likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!**

**RATED T**

Kenny's POV

I can't get her off my mind.

Ever since we parted back at the competition in CherryGrove City she's all I think about. The blue hair that falls perfectly from her head, Her love for pokemon, and her Piplup too. I teased her for coping me, because of course I got the same starter pokemon. I didn't mind, I actually sort of liked it, but of course I would never tell. She's been my best friend for so long, how could she even think of me in that sort of way? I mean, between ash and Paul, drew, even Conway! She probably is crushing on one of them.

"Whatever, nothing will ever change. She probably doesn't even know I have feelings for her" I think to myself. I keep on walking towards my home as my mother opens the front door.

Dawn's POV

"Ash for the last time, I'm not telling you who I like!"

"Oh come on dawn! Just spill! I've been pestering you about it for the past hour!" Ash says as we're walking.

"Well I'm never telling." I tell him. "We're almost there just a little more."

"We have been waking for hours! My feet hurt!" Ash wines.

"Oh shut it." I snap.

We've been walking all day. I just need to go a few more blocks. My mother insisted that I come home for a few weeks and visit. I couldn't complain because, I needed a break. I didn't want to part with Ash yet. It seems like we just became friends! I asked him and he agreed to come, he even looked excited. I just hope mom doesn't think were...

Dating.

I wouldn't mind dating Ash. The fact is I don't think Ash really knows what love is. I don't think he ever realizes that almost every single girl we pass checks him out. He certainly doesn't notice all the girls giving me dirty looks.

"Whatever." I tell myself. "You're saving yourself for someone special." It's not that Ash isn't a good guy, he is. But I know the one hasn't struck me yet. Even though I do like somebody.

**(Little does dawn know that she has already met the one! Heheh) **

We continue waking along the path and our pokemon start piping up.

"Pika pika pika!" Pikachu wines.

"Piplup pip!" Piplup chimed in.

"Buddy me too! I'm starved!" Ash told Pikachu.

I'll never know how Ash understands him. But then again he's a pokemon "master." As Ash is talking to Pikachu, I see my house. It still looks exactly the same. The greenest lawn you'll ever see, the faint blue house with white trimmings, and the beautiful red roses outside in my mothers garden. I run up with Ash struggling to keep up.

"Gosh Dawn WTF slow down!" Ash says to me jokingly.

"Come on slowpoke!" I say as we reach the front door. I ring the doorbell about 10 times, waiting for an answer. My mom opens the door and screams in delight.

"Dawn!" Is all she says before she wraps me in a hug. Ouch. I can't breathe.

"Mom!" I say back mocking her tone. "I missed you!"

"Oh honey, it's been so long! How are you? Who's this?" She asks me.

"This is my FRIEND Ash." I reply. "We've been traveling together."

"Nice to meet you Dawn's mom." Ash says to her.

"Oh it's great having more guests!" My mother squeals. "Come inside! Oh and Dawn there's somebody else here to see you." My mother sings. I wonder who would want to see me...

Oh my god.

**So? How's that for my first try? It was a bit long too; the next chapter will be better! Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC and if Ash didn't talk enough. But ****PLEASE REVIEW****! It would make my day! More chappies on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kenny's Brave Move

**Your Home- Chapter 2**

**By: xXKengoloveXx**

**Penguinshipping Pokemon Fanfic **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been so busy with a musical and volleyball, I barely had anytime to write. So this should be better than the last chapter, More juicy stuff in here! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

Kenny's POV

Wow.

I didn't think she'd get any hotter.

She's beautiful. I stared at the floor and blushed. "Wow, whoever has her sure is lucky." I thought to myself. From the last time I saw her at our first contest, she looked way different. Her body was transformed into a new mature Dawn. Her face had become more pure, almost as if it were silk. I needed to reach out and touch it, to make sure it was true. She saw me that very moment and stared in shock before running up to me, and nearly knocking me down may I add.

"Kenny!" She yelled in delight.

My face must have turned bright red because Ash made a face. Ash? Why is he here? What if he's dating Dawn? What if she likes him? What if they've kissed? As a million thoughts ran through my mind, and I realized I needed to reply.

"Hey Deedee" I said as we broke away. She didn't seem to mind the nickname anymore.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey buddy! What's up? How are ya?" Ash asked all at once like a little kid on a sugar high. We sat down as I answered him.

"She's stunning..." I thought. She said something about catching up with Drew and May when I butted in.

"That's great Deedee, now tell me, how's Piplup?" I asked nervously. What the hell? Really? That's the best I can come up with?

" I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." said Ash holding his pants and running off to find the bathroom. That was weird, then again, so was Ash.

"So Kenny, how are things?" She asked me, totally ignoring my question about Piplup. Wait. Was she? Blushing?! No, no way, that's just me imagining.

"Uhh things are good. I just got back from a contest about couple of hours ago and my mom thought we should stop by to welcome you home, not that I wanted to come or anything..." I started rambling on. I stopped and stared into her deep blue orbs and soon enough, I was leaning in from across the table. I held on to the edge of the wooden chair for reassurance that I was in the real world, that this was not a fantasy. Having her, there looking shocked back at me.

"Kenny! What the hell are you doing?!" She gasped at me. No, why did I just do that!? I couldn't reply and I stood up and ran out of the house. I busted outside and let the door slam behind me.

I just ran and ran as far away from that house as I could.

Dawn's POV

I can't believe he just did that. What I can't believe more is that I didn't let him. Why did I stop him? I like him, no scratch that, I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anything.

He had just made me think that by walking in, and now he's gone.

"Dammit, where did he go?" I cursed to myself. I need to find him and tell him what I should have told him just now. Ash interrupted my thoughts by waving his hand above my face.

"Earth to Dawn, hello? Where did Kenny go?" Ash asked. I stared into his big brown eyes and I answered.

"I have no idea."

**Yay! It's done! I hoped you all liked it! True Penguinshipping and a little tiny bit of pearl shipping, and that lead me to thinking, love triangle? Maybe maybe not, next chapter you'll find out. **


End file.
